A Dream of Realization
by son of the olympians
Summary: Zoro contemplates his true feelings towards Nico robin, and how she feels about him. water seven arc, very spoilers, but you can read if you're not caught up. ZoroXRobin fluff Zoro's pov. possible one-shot depending on audience response. i know its short. first story so flame as much as possible for learnz.


a dream of realization

I stood aboard the sea train feeling the wind pass by his green locks. why were they going on this certain suicide mission. oh yeah, Franky and Nico robin. Robin, Robin, robin. The woman who left our crew, nearly got us killled many times, and Luffy insisted we go save her. Not that she wasn't good for intelligent conversation every now and then, assuming she talked at all. Always a nose in the books, that one.

I suppose she was rather cute, with that short skirt she always wore. Not that i was one to notice those things. God forbid i end up like Sanji, always breaking his neck at any chance to catch a panty shot. And she wasn't an idiot like most curved women *cough* *cough* Nami, so atleast she could be smart and pretty. A good wife material for Sanji or Luffy. I would approve, suppose thats why were saving her.

This was my inner monologue as i heard the old drunk yell "hey swordman, ready to cut the fence? harharhar" and downed more grog, hell of a conductor, as i readied my katana. Would it be the same when we saved her? Had she changed? I dont think she would change, but she used to be abig outlaw so i suppose she could change twice.

The fence was cut, more or less effortless, and the train went on to jump over both gates that were already open. I could tell by seeing the faces of the Franky family below that they thought they wasted effort, but they took out the giants who cold bat our train down. Our train fell to the ground and I was knocked down by the impact HARD. So hard it knocked me out of consience. Laying on naval . Great way for the powerful Roronoa Zoro to die. Asleep on the job.

Boom, everything aroundme had dissapeared. I was back on the going merry. Perching on that rail I loved so much. Proper rail for perching I dare say. Good for pull ups too. Nice sturdy rail. I miss that rail. Loved it like a son. Damn im going delusional.

I'm there on my rail, and there is Robin. Just over on her rail looking out on the sea. The sea, oh so blue and shiny, rather good to look at when theres nothing else to do. Calm seas, no waves, just enough wind to keep us going. Beautiful. Good thing the damn cook wasnt here.

"Zoro why do you resent Sanji so much?" she spoke her calming voice. Weird thats what i just thought.

"Well because he's a shitcook, and a damn pervert. Always trying to think he can pick up any girl he wants. Doesn't even respect the few he has on board." I humphed assuming he could somehow feel the shame I pushed towards him.

She giggled that cute little laugh of hers, putting her dainty hand over her mouth, as if that'll stop anyone from noticing she laughed."Zoro are you sure you're not just jealous that he can talk to women like that?"

I blushed. Goddamn I blushed. I DO NOT BLUSH. " Robin I don't have time to worry about those kinds of things... I have to focus my efforts on my katana technique." I mumbled looking away. I felt embarassed. I don't open up.

I felt her scoot down the rail so that she was right next to me and she leaned over to me and said, " Zoro... you big lug, you know you don't have to be scared to get close to someone. it helps a lot, like when i met all of you on the straw hats crew." i forgot why she had joined, but i suppose it was to get close to someone. probably Sanji, the goddamn womanizer.

She just put her arms over my shoulders and leaned there, sitting looking out on the oceon. Setting sun looked beautiful on the shimmering water, so tranquil and right. Her arms around my neck, me just letting her,felt alright. I didnt Normally enjoy things like this, but I suppose it was alright for now. A time and a place right?

The sun finally set and it appeared as though Robin had fallen asleep. Just lying there she looked so cute, innocent, no matter how many she'd killed. I wonder what she thought of me, knowing how dangerous I was. Why had I not noticed before. I know I had no right to judge her, so I didn't. If she accepted me then I could accept her.

Did she accept me? Did anyone? What if i'm just a pity case? i want to know what she thinks of me. I need to know if she feels like im a killer. If shes thinks i'm a good person.

Then with great force I rose. I rose from the slumber that entransed me. I had to find Robin. I had to save her. I stood infront of a broken sea train, three swords armed, ready to take down an army. And thats exactly what we had to do. Charge.

a/n:holy jesus. that took a while. so anyway hi guyz im neo and i am new to fanfiction so i tryed something easy. deal with it :P but anyway this is supposedly a one shot cuz i havnt gotten around to watching the rest of the water 7 arc. i know im a nerd. want it longer? 2 shot? 3 shot? 84 shot? tell me in da review what i did wrong and flame is good it tels me that i may have enraged someone therefor i feel special. neo out. review?


End file.
